ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop (2021 TV series)
Littlest Pet Shop, alternately known as Hasbro's Littlest Pet Shop, is an American animated adventure-comedy television series based on the franchise by Hasbro and a reboot to the 2012 series, being created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Hasbro Studios and Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on Cartoon Network first on June 2021, and then came to WB Kids the following month and reruns air on Boomerang. Synopsis Characters Main *'Blythe Baxter' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a teenage girl animal-loving fashionista who is the main protagonist of the show. She is revealed to be a vegetarian. *'Russell Ferguson' (voiced by Bill Hader) - a smart, organizing orange hedgehog who gets irritated when being called a porcupine. *'Sunil Nevla' (voiced by ) - a blue magician Indian mongoose. *'Vinnie Terrio' (voiced by ) - a green dancing gecko who is Sunil's best friend. *'Pepper Clark' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a comedian gray skunk. *'Minka Mark' (voiced by Jill Miller, Cassandra Lee Morris, Grey Griffin, Tara Strong or Kath Soucie) - a paint-loving pigtail wearing monkey. *'Zoe Trent' (voiced by Estelle) - a singing dog. *'Penny Ling' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a dancing and sensitive panda. Supporting *'Buttercream Sunday' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - a hyper, candy-loving bunny. *'Sugar Sprinkles' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - a cat who lives on a Sweet truck and plays a guitar. *'Youngmee Song' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a Korean-American girl who is Blythe's BFF. *'Jasper Jones' (voiced by Shameik Moore) - an African-American boy who TBD. He has a crush on Blythe. *'Sue Patterson' (voiced by options) - TBD *'Fisher Biskit' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Mitzi Henderson' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Harold Winston' (voiced by Mark Wahlberg) - a groundhog who is Russell's best "non daily day camper" friend and is Mitzi's boyfriend. *'Shivers' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Shahrukh' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Captain Cuddles' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD *'Esteban Banderas' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Dimitri Cheekovski' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD Antagonists *'Miss Anna Twombly' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - The villainous owner of the Largest Ever Pet Shop. **'Whittney and Brittney Twombly' (voiced by Liliana Mumy and Catherine Taber, respectively) - TBD. Whittney is quite more friendlier than Brittney, but still antagonizes Blythe. *'Josh Sharp' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a teenage boy who is Blythe's crush who appears to be nice, but actually very evil and has a secret relationship with Whittney. *'Ramone' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Spanish fashion guy who steals Blythe's designs to design his own. Later redeemed himself sometime in the second season. Episodes Theme song Production Trivia *There are several changes between the reboot and the original 2012 version, these include: **Roger Baxter is Blythe's uncle rather than being her dad and is more wackier than he was in the 2012 series. **Penny has feelings for Digby rather than Zoe. Therefore, Zoe has feelings for Russell. However, Minka/Vinnie and Sunil/Pepper are still canon in the reboot. **Mrs. Twombly and Fisher Biskit had swapped roles in the reboot, with Fisher now being a ally and the owner of Littlest Pet Shop and Mrs. Twombly now a owner of Largest Ever Pet Shop. In addition, Whittney and Brittney's last names were changed from Biskit to Twombly. **Josh Sharp is antagonistic, but Blythe doesn't know. **Harold and Mitzi appear in a relationship. **Sue, instead of being a sports jockey, is now a fashionista like Blythe. **Jasper Jones has strong love feelings on Blythe. **Rather than getting a TV-Y rating similar to the 2012 series, this incarnation received a TV-Y7-FV rating. **Ramon (called Ramone in this series) doesn't appear to be much abusive as he was in the 2012 series. *While remaining its original style, part of the humor is taken from Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry and Droopy. *For an unknown reason, it is the first known Littlest Pet Shop series to not air on Kawaii Box. *Blythe is a vegetarian in this series. *It is the first Littlest Pet Shop incarnation to be rated TV-Y7-FV rather than TV-Y, which the previous incarnations were rated. *Therre are easter eggs in this series, both from the Hasbro/WB cartoons and WB cartoons, including: **In TBD, if you look very closely, you can see Cooper Elledge from the Collin the Speedy Boy series. *The voices sounds a-like: **Blythe's voice is based off Baylee Mardis's voice from Collin the Speedy Boy while Buttercream's voice is like Tails, but higher-pitched. **Russell's voice is based off both Fear's (from Inside Out) and Flint (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs). **Vinnie's voice is based off Oh's from Home. **Whitney and Brittney Twombly's voices are based off Leni and Lori Loud's (with a hint of Jaidyn's voice), respectively. **Dimitri's voice is based off Mike's from Sing. **Esteban and Ramone’s voice is based on the Taco Bell Chihuahua with a hint of Hector Gonzalez. **(W.I.P) Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Cartoon Network Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas